


The Workings of a Disorderly Mind

by blacktea



Series: With the Subtlety of an AK-47 to the Face [5]
Category: Eyeshield 21
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 16:37:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7515421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blacktea/pseuds/blacktea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She had no comment as to where the bazooka came from or when she had acquired it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Workings of a Disorderly Mind

"Hello. My name's Anezaki Mamori. It's pleasure to meet you."

"Uh, yea, we have to go be other places."

Mamori frowned. That was third time that morning that the girls in her dormitory had excused themselves with such expediency. She just moved in and she was already feeling like a leper.

She had been relieved to move on campus. It had been exhausting getting up early to commute from a hotel to help out with football camp, but it had started before the dorms opened.

Desperate, she turned to where they had huddled looking at her. "Ano, did I do something to offend you?"

She wasn't sure how she had. She'd literally just moved in. She wasn't Youichi bursting in with a loaded and firing semi-automatic rifle.

Oh.

Youichi.

"Is this about Youichi-kun?"

Yes it was. By the way their faces paled, it most certainly was.

"But he's not going to come here. He's utterly obsessed with football. He wouldn't bother coming here. I just his-"

"Fucking Manager stop yammering at those idiots. We have to get to fucking practice."

"Ooooh! Youichi-kun! This all your fault if you didn't run around acting like the freaking Yakuza...!"

"Kekeke! Did you just say freaking? That's dangerously close to swearing Manajerk."

"Youichi-kun!"

But it was too late. Her housemates had already scattered and so she followed him to practice.

"Why did you have to come here? I would have shown up!"

"Tch. You were fucking late. You let their fucking drama distract you."

And he was right. She was already 20 minutes late for practice. "Gomen, Youichi-kun. But it really hurt. I want to have friends here."

"Who wants fucking cowards for friends?"

She sighed. "Youichi-kun I'm not sure if being scared of you makes them cowards." Honestly, it was fairly sensible for most everyone to be extremely wary of Youichi.

An evil grin split his face. "True." He cackled. "So why aren't you scared of me Fucking Manager?"

"Please." He was so ridiculous sometimes. "You find me exceedingly useful."

He nodded. "Damn straight."

It was probably sign of some sort of mental disorder, but her heart glowed with warmth at his words. He hadn't tried to deny it all.

The rest of the walk to the football field was silent, but comfortable. In fact, she was in such a good mood by the time she returned to her dorm she was blind-sighted by the cold reception she was getting from her housemates.

It was so cold they'd taken her stuff. And piled in front of the building.

And then stood in front of the doors like a wall. They all were clearly nervous, but they relaxed when they saw Youichi hadn't walked her back.

"What is the meaning of this?"

"It's irresponsible to endanger us by living here!" one of the girls said. The rest nodded. "We refuse to live with someone who consorts with the devil!"

She couldn't stop her half laugh, half scoff of disbelief. "Seriously? For crying out loud Hiruma Youichi is not the devil!"

"Well, he's as good as. You should do the right thing and live somewhere that doesn't put others at risk."

Mamori crossed her arms. "So I should just crawl away to may you feel more at ease?" It was strange. She really should feel upset. But she didn't. She almost felt calm.

Almost.

"Yes!" another girl said. "And don't involve your criminal boyfriend."

Yes. She would have to do something.

"Who says I need him to teach you a lesson? If can’t live here, I don’t see why the building has to remain standing." She may or may not have said those words in her most evil and chilling tone of voice. She may or may not have started laughing.

(She did actually blow up the building with a bazooka.)

(It wasn't that big of a deal after all she knew everyone was outside of it.)

(She had no comment as to where the bazooka came from or when she had acquired it.)

"Thanks for letting me stay with you Youichi-kun."

"Kekeke. I've always wanted a house slave." She rolled her eyes, but she honestly didn't mind. It's not like she could have lived in a mess of a house anyway.

"And thank you," she whimpered, "For aiding me with the police." You blow up one building and suddenly you're a terrorist and threat to national security.

"Tch. That was fucking fun."

"Yeah. And now you actually have blackmail material on me."

He started laughing, but it wasn't his mean laughter or the kind meant to instill fear. It was warm and genuine and honestly getting arrested was worth it if she got to hear that.

"Youichi-kun?"

"Fucking Manager I don't need fucking blackmail on you."

"Wh-what?"

He stopped laughing and his face became very serious. He stepped into her personal space. "Fucking Woman you do what I say and support me in all my endeavors and you do that because you fucking want to. Fucking blackmail won't get me any more than that."

"Youichi-kun..." He was right too. She really would do anything for him. Could it be true? Had she really fallen for the demon of Deimon High. He was going to make her life miserable.

He leaned in close to her ear. "But don't worry Mamori, you're so fucking useful I don't plan on ever letting you go."

Yeah, there was something wrong with her. That actually sounded romantic.

"Also did I mention how fucking hot it is that you blew up a fucking building?"

And that wasn't so bad either.


End file.
